Protection
by HeartChanii
Summary: Cloud is a lowly cadet who falls in love with a SOLDIER. Will his love prevail through many heartaches? ZackxCloud
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Don't sue me.**

**Also please review! This is my first story!**

The Cadet woke up to a horrible grunting noise

The Cadet woke up to a horrible grunting noise. His room mate was snoring… again. He had already had trouble falling asleep that night due to the cafeteria food. His stomach still wasn't used to it and it kept him up for two hours in pain. He glanced at the clock next to him on a small table, 2:21 a.m. The blonde squeezed his eyes tightly together as his roommate snored again. His room mate was a nice guy, two years older than the fifteen year old blonde and about two feet taller than he was. He sat up as his room mate snored a little louder. Maybe some fresh air first, then he'd come back and try to deal with sleeping again.

The blonde slowly made his way over to the door, hoping that the floor would not creak so he would not wake up his roommate. Slowly opening the door and shutting it; home free. He stepped outside onto the small concrete porch and sat down. The coolness of the porch sending shivers up his spine. Gazing up at the moon his mind wandered from classes and training, and ended on wondering about everyone in his home town of Nibelheim.

Speaking out loud to himself, he said softly, "I wonder how everyone is doing…"

A voice came as if almost out of nowhere, "Well.. you could write them and ask?"

Startled by the voice coming from the left of him the boy jumped up to the right, turning to see who was next to him. It was a little hard to see, but he defiantly could tell this person was a lot taller than he and a lot stronger, and his eyes.. they were.. glowing.

With a small chuckle the voice said, "Sorry, did I startle you?"

It finally hit the blonde that this had to have been a SOLDIER for their eyes to be glowing and snapped to attention. Not responding to the question asked.

"At ease, at ease." The blonde could see a large grin on the others face. "So why are you out here? It's past curfew." The stranger questioned.

Cloud nervously answered back, "S.. sorry sir! I just wanted some fresh air!"

The other chuckled more, "No need to shout, you might wake someone up. By the way my name's Zack."

Cloud became dumbfounded when he heard this name. _The_ Zack? No way, the blonde had heard so much about the SOLDIER Zack and General Sephiroth. The blonde became very nervous and stuttered his name back, "C-..Ca-.. Cadet Strife sir."

Zack laughed, "What's you're first name? Cadet Strife is too much of a mouth full, and stop with the sir's. It makes me feel old."

"My name is Cloud." The blonde said softly and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Well Cloud, it's pretty late, you should get back inside and rest up for your classes early tomorrow morning." While walking over to Cloud and putting a hand on his shoulder, and smiling down on his even if the blonde could not really see the smile.

Cloud flinched a little at the hand on his shoulder and nodded, moving closer to the door.

"Well goodnight Cloud, see ya around." Walking past the blonde he got a whiff of alcohol. The SOLDIER must have been out drinking till a little while ago the blonde thought to himself as he pushed the door open and wandered back over to his bed to try to sleep again.

Zack walked home to his apartment, or more like swayed. He had been drinking tonight, he had quite a few but not over what he could handle. _Cloud huh?_ He thought to himself about what the blonde had said out loud by accident and wondered if the kid was homesick. _I'll pay him a visit soon to make sure he's okay, but for now.._ He finally reached his apartment, and jammed his key into the door knob, unlocking it. Closing the door behind him and throwing his keys on nearby surface. _..Sleep._

_--_

Cloud now woke up to his roommate, Lev, singing. It must have been 4:30 a.m. by now. The blonde pulled his pillow over his head not wanting to go to classes today, but his roommate thought otherwise and started to shake him when he noticed his out of tune singing wasn't working.

"Come on Cloud! Get up! You don't want to be late do you? They'll make you run five miles if you are!"

Cloud took his pillow off of his head and looked up at his white haired roommate who was wearing a goofy smile. Glaring a little at the other Cloud pushed himself out of bed and got dressed for classes. He didn't want breakfast this morning, his stomach still kind of hurt.

He was ready to go and headed out the door when he heard his roommate yelling at him to wait. Lev stumbled out the door only two minutes later and smiled down at the yawning Cloud.

"Alright! Let's go get breakfast." Lev said joyfully and started to walk.

The blonde looked up at him walking with, "Nah, I'm not all that hungry."

"Oh well let me grab some toast at least and I'll eat it on the way over to class. Wait for me?"

"Sure."

They reached the cafeteria, Cloud stood outside the doors as Lev ran in to quickly make some toast. The blonde did not know how long he was waiting there because he was lost in his thoughts about the homework he had forgotten to do last night, and was trying to think of a way to get out of getting in trouble. Lev came back out with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and tapped Cloud on the shoulder to tell him that he was ready to go.

Cloud flinched and broke away from his daydreaming, "Sorry, you ready?"

Lev nodded and they started walking towards their first class. Lev noticed something was on Cloud's mind, "Are you okay?" He asked while munching on his toast.

"Yeah, was just wondering about that assignment due today. I kind of forgot to due it last night since my stomach hurt so much."

"Ahh.. well that's okay, the assignment was due for Mr. Kani wasn't it? He likes you, I'm sure he'll let it slide."

This was true, the only teacher the actually liked Cloud was Mr. Kani. And he hoped he would give him a break.

The two boys walked into Mr. Kani's room and decided to tell Mr. Kani right away that he did not have the assignment. The blonde slowly walked up to him, lowering his gaze which made a few small spikes of his hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Mr. Kani?"

"Yes Cadet Strife?" He questioned while looking up at the blonde.

"Uhm.. well.. My stomach is still not use to the food here yet, and well.. I was feeling sick last night and didn't have time to finish the assignment. Could you give me till tomorrow?"

Mr. Kani sighed and Cloud frowned thinking he had upset his teacher.

"You know, they really need to change the food here. It took me awhile to get used to it too. Make sure you give me that assignment no later than tomorrow at 8 a.m. I know this class is not meeting tomorrow, but I still expect this assignment."

"Yes sir, and thank you sir!" Cloud smiled and quickly made his way back to his seat as Mr. Kani got up to teach the class.

After class was time for basic training. Today they were learning about how to defend. Although Cloud was small and not as muscular as the other cadets, he understood everything he was taught and mastered it perfectly. This annoyed many of the other cadets. Cloud was thankful that Lev was in his class, and since they were roommates they were usually paired to spar together, and today was no different. The instructor asked for the cadets to work on their offensive and defensive skills.

Lev smiled at the blonde and asked, "So you want to be offensive or defensive?"

"Defensive, I want to practice those new skills."

12:30, basic skills class was over and it was time for lunch. First he wanted to shower, because he took the defensive side Lev didn't hold back and landed a couple of good hits on that blonde that sent him flying. Some of his muscles were sore. He took his clothes off and threw them in his locker while wrapping a towel around his waist. He made his way to the shower area hoping to relax his muscles in a warm shower, but apparently everyone else had thought the same thing too. So he waited till a shower was free, and it seemed like it took almost forever. Strangely enough when one of the bigger guys left his shower, all of the other showers freed up too. Cloud ran into one and turned the water on hot. He got cold. The blonde sighed and wondered if they had done this on purpose to pick on him. He frowned and turned his shower off and walked out. As he did he heard snickering from the locker room. _Yeah, they did this on purpose. _He thought to himself as he opened the door and quickly made his way to his locker to get dressed and headed off to lunch.

He grabbed a tray and got some food, a little ticked off and sat down at a table with Lev, and angrily ate his food. Lev noticed the blonde was mad and decided not to ask and instead talk about his dream girl.

--

He opened his eyes to an unpleasant surprise. Shutting the immediately.

He groaned, "Why did I forget to close the blinds..?"

Zack rose from his bed and shut the blinds. Since that was taken care of he focused on his splitting headache he had from his hang over. He practically drug himself into the kitchen and took a couple of asprin. _I didn't drink that much. Why do I have such a bad hangover? Maybe I did drink a lot. _He groaned and wondered how late he had slept in, he had a meeting that morning at 11 a.m., and was planning to find Cloud at lunch and talk to him a little more. Glancing at the clock he frowned when he saw that it was now 2 p.m.

"Shit." He sighed. "Seph is going to kill me for missing that meeting."

Walking out into the small living room he noticed his phone was blinking with new messages. Zack pushed the button and started listening.

A forceful yet calm voice played back, "Zackary, if you're going to get drunk, do it on a night where you don't have meetings or something important to do the next day. I cancelled anything you had going on today, I expect you to be back tomorrow, no excuses. Get some rest."

_Seph_, the raven haired SOLDIER thought to himself as a smile appeared on his face. He then slowly made his way back to his room to sleep for the rest of the day. He would talk to Cloud tomorrow.

--

**That's it for chapter 1! I'm already close to finishing chapter two! It should be up by tomorrow. Sorry chapter one is kinda boring, but you know you have to set things up and what not, but chapter two will be a lot more exciting.**

**Once again please review 3**


	2. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me.**

* * *

It was 7:30 a.m. and Cloud and Lev were in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

"Hey, I'm going to go get this assignment to Mr. Kani." Cloud said holding up the paper.

"Alright, I'll see you back at the barracks."

The blonde left the lunch room, folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket. Walking down the hallway, another larger cadet stepped in front him. Cloud recognized him immediately, Dom. Dom was the reason Cloud was picked on, he was the ring leader.

Cloud glared up at the taller kid, "What do you want?"

"Let's step outside and talk for a second." Dom grinned.

There was no way Cloud was going to go anywhere, he had to get his homework in. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he noticed he was surrounded by at least 6 other guys now. Dom picked up Cloud by his shirt and brought him out into a closed in Courtyard and threw Cloud onto the hard ground in it. He winced a little at the pain, but nothing more and stood up trying to push past Dom and the other boys.

"Where ya going blondie?"

"I don't have time for an idiot like you right now." Cloud barked.

"What did you say?" Dom's right hand became a fist and swung at Cloud, punching him square in Cloud's left eye. This punch sent the blonde flying back a little and hitting the ground again.

Dom smirked as Cloud tried to pull himself back up.

"Looks like it's going to rain, have fun." Dom and the other boys walked out the only exit, locking the door behind them and laughing as the walked away. Cloud just glared before running to the door to try and pry it open. No use, he was stuck. Backing up from the door Cloud tried to think about a way of getting out, his eye was swelling up and still need to turn in his homework. While thinking he felt a raindrop on his cheek, and looked up to the gray cloudy sky. Another fell on his forehead, before he knew it, it had started to rain a little. Cloud tried prying the door open again, now it had started to pour on him. It was no use. He hung put his forehead against the glass door and stared at the ground, being hit with cold rain.

* * *

Walking down the hall Zack greeted everyone with a friendly smile. He was feeling a lot better today, and finally had a break from all of the early morning work he had to make up from missing yesterday. It was 8:05 a.m. and breakfast just ended, so he figured he would see if Cloud was leaving the cafeteria before going to see if he was at the barracks. The raven haired SOLDIER looked out into the courtyard he was passing and watched the rain falling down hard. Till his attention was brought to a young blonde haired boy in the courtyard leaning against the door. It was hard to remember what Cloud had looked like because it was so dark the night he met him, but he knew this had to be him from that spiky hair.

Zack came over and noticed the door was locked and thought to himself. _Did he lock himself in there?_ He unlocked the door which came as a surprise to Cloud who was no longer paying much attention, but mentally cursing himself for not being stronger. Since he was leaning on the door the blonde fell forward into the hallway, soaking wet and dripping water everywhere.

"Cloud?" Zack questioned. "What were you doing in there? 'Specially since it's pouring out."

Cloud was so furious at this point that he did not hear Zack or acknowledge that he had been let out and ran off to Mr. Kani's classroom. Zack followed behind worried about the blonde. Cloud burst into Mr. Kani's room and shoved the paper at the teacher, keeping his head low.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late, but.. I got a little side tracked on my way over." The blonde did not want to tell the truth and seem like a snitch. Zack had caught up and waited outside the classroom and listened in on the conversation.

The teacher sighed, "I'm sorry to Cadet Strife, but I cannot take this it's late. I'm sorry."

The blonde lowered his hands a little and dropped the paper on the desk, and ran out of the class room pushing Zack out of the way and running down the hall. The cadet stopped as hot, frustrated, angry tears rolled down his cheeks; stinging his now black eye. Why. Why did nothing ever work out for him? The SOLDIER noticed the blonde was crying and slowly walked up to him, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Come on, it's just one assignment. I remember I missed about a thousand." Zack grinned big.

Cloud pulled away from Zack, turning around so Zack could see the blonde's face.

"It's not just the assignment! It's everything! No matter where I go, why does this always happen to me?!" Cloud ran off back to the barracks, but this time Zack did not follow. He stood there stunned and thinking about the boy's tears.. and that black eye. His blood started to boil, and he didn't know why but he was pissed off. Cloud seemed like a good kid, why would someone bully him? Pounding his fist into a near by wall Zack was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Cloud threw open the door to his room and crawled under the covers to sulk. Thanking Shiva that Lev was not there to see him cry.

The door to the small bathroom they had in the room opened.

"Hey Cloud!" Came from Lev's cheery voice

_Damn it, so he is here._ The blonde held in his tears but kept his head under the covers hoping his roommate would leave him alone. _Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away._ Before he knew it the blonde felt a rush of cold air hit him as Lev pulled the blanket off of the blonde. Cloud turned and glared at Lev, forgetting about his black eye. Lev dropped the blanket he was holding in his right hand.

"Dude! What happened?!"

"Nothing." Cloud looked at the ground hoping his blonde spikes would fall in front of his face and make his eye disappear.

"We better get some ice on that. I'll be right back with some." Lev turned and opened the door, where he found Zack standing outside just about to knock. Dumbly Lev snapped to attention.

"H-Hello sir!"

"Hello." Zack gave a giant grin at the new cadet standing in front of him, trying not to show his anger. "Is Cloud here?" The SOLDIER questioned while trying to look past Lev.

Lev blinked at the fact that a 1st class SOLDIER would call a cadet by their first name. "Eh, uh, ye-." Before he could finish his sentence Cloud was pushing him out of the way to see who it was. The blonde snapped to attention when he saw the SOLDIER also.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Zack smiled and chuckled, "What did I say about calling me sir?"

The blonde relaxed a little, "Right, sorry. What did you need Zack?"

The SOLDIER grabbed the blonde's arm pulling him out of his room. "Come on, we're going to go out for a little bit."

The blonde pulled his arm away which made the SOLDIER frown.

"Where are we going?" Cloud questioned while becoming mesmerized by Zack's eyes.

"You'll see, now follow me." He smiled and added. "Oh, and that's an order Cloud." Just to make sure that the blonde would follow. The blonde sighed knowing he couldn't disobey an order by a 1st class SOLDIER and followed, turning and waving to Lev. Who looked like he was a deer caught in head lights.

* * *

They walked to a place of the facility that Cloud had not seen before, then outside of the facility where they walked about two blocks and stopped in front of an apartment building. Zack walked up the stairs to one of the doors and motioned with his hand for Cloud to follow. He hesitated and walked up the stares as Zack opened the front door and went inside. Peering in the blonde stared at the apartment. It was so much nicer than the barracks; it had a small kitchen with an island, a living room with a plasma screen, and a hallway which probably lead to the bedroom and a bathroom.

"Nice right?" Zack smiled and laughed a little. "It's a lot nicer than those barracks. Come in, don't stay out there."

Cloud stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, as Zack moved over to the couch in the middle of the room to sit. Motioning Cloud to come sit next to him. The blonde sat as far away as he could from the SOLDIER, and glanced around nervously. This made Zack frown, and wonder why the blonde acted like that.

"Cloud, I brought you here to ask you something. I want to know who gave you that black eye."

The blonde stared at the floor, he had completely forgotten about it till Zack mentioned it and it made him a little upset.

He said softly, "It's nothing, I was careless."

"Careless? Cloud, tell me the truth. I could get whoever did this too you into some serious trouble." Zack gave a big grin, he was happy to help out Cloud.

Tears started to form in the blonde's eyes, "I said it was nothing."

"Cloud please. We're friends, aren't we?" Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

The blonde pulled away. "Friends? You don't even know me. We've only talked once, and you were piss ass drunk!" The tears were now streaming down his cheeks, as he got up and left. Slamming the door behind him. The blonde wanted friends, but he just couldn't trust Zack. Not yet. He was afraid he'd pretend to be Cloud's friend then turn on him. That had happened one too many times already. The blonde wiped his tears away and walked back to the barracks.

* * *

The raven haired SOLDIER just stared at his door. It was going to be hard to get Cloud to trust him, he even had a problem with someone just touching his shoulder. A smile made it's way to the SOLDIER'S face. _I'll need to loosen him up a little. I want him to trust me. I guess I'll get some work done here, I'll leave him alone till he cools down._ Zack went to his room, stepping over piles of clothes making his way to a desk piled with papers. For an hour the SOLDIER tried to get work done, but his mind kept wandering back to the spiky blonde haired cadet. And every time this happened, Zack smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Woo! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter three should be done in 2-3 days! Please review me more! Thank you.**


	3. Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me.**

_Hmm.. what was Zack going on about now? Something with work I bet._

"_Cloud, so don't you think I was right?"_

"_Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. I have a lot of homework to do. I don't know why I came over to your place anyway."_

_The SOLDIER stared at Cloud then gave a giant grin, "Well that simple. It's because you love me."_

"_What?" Cloud looked over at Zack who was on the opposite end of the couch. The cadet's face was turning red with embarrassment. Suddenly the book Cloud was reading from was shoved out of his hands onto the floor as Zack moved closer to his face._

"_You're so beautiful…" The gap between them was closed as Zack pushed his lips softly against Cloud's. The cadet couldn't believe what was happening. There were so many thoughts running through his head at this point. Blushing more thought about what he should do. Push away? No, no he was enjoying this. Wait. He was?! Without realizing because he was so lost in his thoughts he pulled away. The other leaned back giving him an award winning smile._

"_Don't you want me baby?" The other seemed to sing._

"_W-What?"_

"_Don't you want me, oooohh?"_

"_You sound like.. Lev."_

* * *

A cold feeling rushed over the cadets body as his blankets were torn off of him. His eyes opening quickly to see Lev singing and holding the blanket.

"Come on Cloud get up. Don't you want me Cloudy?" the other teased.

"You're a freak Lev." Cloud plopped back down onto his pillow trying to go back to sleep without the blanket.

"Oh? Well I'm not the one who's having dirty dreams. You're blushing you know."

"What? I am not." He reached a hand up to touch his face which was red and hot. Feeling this he turned away embarrassedly hoping his room mate would leave him alone.

"So what did you dream about?" The other smirked and continued to get ready for classes.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." The blonde rose out of bed to start to get ready, but instead felt extremely light head and sickly. The blood rushed from his face as he turned pale and put a hand over his stomach. Lev saw this and rushed over with just one boot on, bringing Cloud to the small bathroom and forcing him to kneel over the toilet. Cloud started to gag a couple times before throwing up what was left of the undigested dinner the night before.

Lev rubbed the young blonde's back and flushed the toilet, "You okay?" He helped Cloud get to his feet and brought him back over to his bed, laying him down and putting the blanket back over him.

"You must've caught something. Stay in bed today, I'll have someone from the infirmary come over to check on you and I'll tell your teachers that you're sick."

Cloud just nodded, he just disgusted himself by throwing up. He hated throwing up and now the after taste of it was left in his mouth. Thankfully Lev brought over a glass of water and set it next to Cloud on a little table.

"I'll bring you something from lunch today, and you can try to eat it if you feel better. Get well Cloud." He waved and left the room.

When had the blonde become sick? Did he just catch something randomly? Mabe... when he was out in the cold rain for awhile due to Dom? His head started pounding and decided not to think about it anymore. Sitting up he drank some of the cold water he had to get rid of the taste in his mouth, and sunk back into bed. Just about to fall asleep again his eyes shot open. _Wait! What about that weird dream that I just had. What was up with that? Zack and I kissed, and I liked it. It doesn't make sense, I still barely know the guy._

Glancing over at the clock he noticed that what seemed like only fifteen minutes he was laying there was actually two hours. Thinking about this more he almost didn't hear the soft knocking on the door. It must be the people from the infirmary coming to check on him. The cadet rolled out of bed and over to the door, opening and to his surprise seeing Zack.

"Hey!" He waved hello and grinned.

Cloud was not expecting this, defiantly not after that dream. The shock of seeing Zack so soon made him light headed and he fell backwards landing on his hands and butt. Zack rushed forward grabbing one of the cadet's hands and wrapping his arm around the cadet's waist.

"I'm sorry Cloud! I shouldn't have made you get up. I hear you have a fever and a stomach bug. I was over at the infirmary earlier, a SOLDIER came back from a mission today with a lot of wounds." He brought Cloud back over to his bed and rested him in it, taking a seat on the edge of it. Cloud wasn't really moving much, just blinking and staring.

"Cloud…?" The SOLDIER questioned, "Are you okay?"

The cadet finally snapped out of the phase he was in. "Y-Yeah, but why did you come by?"

"Duh, to check on you! I know you don't really trust me yet, but I think we're friends. And as a friend I wanted to make sure you're okay." The SOLDIER chuckled and gave a giant grin. Which in return he noticed a small smile that appeared on the cadet's face. This made Zack grow warm inside, he'd never felt something like this before, it was such a nice feeling. Had he fallen for the blonde? Trying to break the silence and his thoughts Zack spoke up.

"Jeez, it's cold in here! No wonder you're sick. And this tiny blanket can't be keeping you warm. That's I'm going to take you some where so you can get better." Cloud looked at Zack with questioning eyes, and before he knew it he was in Zack's arms being carried out of his room like a bride.

The cadet turned red, "W-What are you doing Zack?" The SOLDIER smiled down at the cadet, getting that warm feeling running through his body again.

"We're going to my place, you'll feel better in no time if you stay somewhere that isn't like a dungeon."

"B-But must you carry me? And like _this_?"

"Yes I must carry you, you might fall over again. Don't worry everyone is in class right now, no one will see us if that's what you're worried about." He completely ignored the second question because he was enjoying carry the small cadet like this. Like they were married, that thought brought a huge smile to Zack's face. Hoping that Cloud wouldn't notice he tried to divert attention else where. "So I see your eye is already getting better, that was very fast."

"Yeah, I'm a quick healer." Cloud noticed that they were already very close to the SOLDIER'S apartment. The raven haired SOLDIER started to sprint to his apartment, hoping that this would scare the other into wrapping his arms around Zack. It worked, Cloud was afraid he was going to slip out of Zack's arms and quickly wrapped his arms around the SOLDIER'S neck tightly. The cadet's nose was filled with Zack cologne as he pressed close to him. _He smells amazing. _

Cloud didn't notice them going up the stairs to Zack's apartment, nor did he head the door open, It was Zack's voice calling his name that brought him back to reality.

"Cloud? Cloooud? We're here." Zack smiled at Cloud when he pulled his head away from the other. He squirmed a bit in the SOLDIER'S arms wanting to be let down. But Zack was not ready to give up the wonderful feeling he got from just holding the blonde, and decided to carry Cloud to his room. Placing him in bed Zack smiled again at the other, moving the blonde spikes out of the blonde's face so he could see him better.

"Rest up okay? I'll make you something to eat later, and don't worry I'll call and tell the infirmary that you're at my place and they don't need to come check on you." He wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde then and there, but he couldn't. Cloud still did not trust him and he was sick on top of that. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Cloud pulled the blanket up to his chin and thought about Zack carrying him here. He had enjoyed it a lot, but he would never admit to it. Blushing more Cloud pulled the blanket up to his eyes, and before he knew it he was back asleep again.

* * *

When he woke up he noticed that the sun was just setting outside. He pushed himself out of bed, opened the door and walked down the hallway. _Where is Zack?_ He found a note in the kitchen, '_Hey Spike! So you must be awake if you're reading this. I had to go to the office because Seph needed some files on some of the cadets. I should be back soon. Zack'_.

Just as he finished reading the front door opened, and Cloud made his way to the living room.

"Hey Spike! I'm glad that you're up!" He rushed over and put a hand on the other's forehead, checking for a fever. This made Cloud blush slightly. "Good you're fever seems to be gone. How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better. Thank you for letting me stay here. I should probably head back though."

This brought a frown to the SOLDIER, he didn't want Cloud to leave yet. He wanted to spend more time with the cute blonde.

"Wait, we should probably get you something to eat don't you think?" The SOLDIER grinned at this new idea that popped into his head to get Cloud to stay longer.

"I'm sure Lev has saved something for me from the cafeteria."

"No, I ran into him earlier and told him you might just end up sleeping till tomorrow and to not bother bringing any food back to the barracks."

"Oh…"

"Well you're not dressed to impress but you're still dressed. Let's go out to eat." Zack grinned and grabbed the blonde, leading him out of the apartment and down to a small garage. Zack typed in a pass code which opened the garage to reveal a sleek black motorcycle. The cadet's jaw dropped upon seeing this beautiful motorcycle.

"Let's go into town." Zack hopped onto the bike and rubbed part of the seat behind him showing Cloud where he should sit. More than eagerly Cloud ran over and got onto the back of the bike, as Zack shoved a helmet over the blonde spikes.

"Make sure you hang onto me tight okay?" Yes, this was just another excuse to get Cloud to hold onto him. He had no other choice while riding this motorcycle. The blonde wrapped his arms around Zack's waist tightly, pulling himself close to the SOLDIER.

The bike started and Cloud noticed that Zack didn't have a helmet. "Why aren't you wearing a helmet? It's dangerous without one." He yelled up at the other.

"I only have one, and there's no way I would risk your life."

_What did he just say? He was just saying it to be friendly, don't think so much into it Cloud._ He told himself, as they sped out of the garage. Cloud tightened his grip around the SOLDIER. They were going so fast, it scared the cadet. He closed his eyes and pressed the side of his face against Zack's back, taking in the scent of his cologne again and forgetting about everything else.

The blonde snapped back to reality as he felt the bike slow down.

"Here we are! Sorry, I have a weak spot for Italian. I hope you don't mind." Zack said sheepishly.

"No, no, I've never really had Italian before besides just some pasta." Cloud got off the back of the bike and removed his helmet and handing it to Zack who got off the bike right after Cloud. They walked inside and were seated immediately. Zack seemed to look through the menu in a matter of seconds and already decided on what he wanted, but Cloud was confused with all of the Italian names and glared at the menu.

"I can choose something for you Cloud."

Cloud felt himself blushing again and hid behind the menu, "I can do it myself."

Zack chuckled and nodded and the waiter came over and took their orders. The SOLDIER couldn't help but laugh a little when the cadet tried to sound out the name of the dish he wanted to order to the waiter. Once the waiter left Zack didn't hold back and started laughing to the point of tears. The blonde pouted and tried to ignore Zack, but this just made him look cuter in Zack's eyes.

"So Cloud. Do you have anyone special?" The SOLDIER was curious and nervous when he asked this question.

"Nah, I wasn't liked back in my town, and I'm not liked here either. What about you?"

Relief hit Zack like a wave. _Good, I have him to myself then._ "Mm well.. It's kind of complicated right now."

"How so?" Cloud looked at him with his innocent blue eyes, which made the SOLDIER want to melt

"Well, I'm with this girl, but I think I've fallen for someone else." He took a drink of his water.

"Oh… I see." _Why am I upset?_ Zack saw the pain in the cadet's eyes from this comment and wanted to tell him that it was him he had fallen for.

"Cl-." Zack started.

"You're dinner's." The waiter had reappeared with their food and placed it in front of them. "Enjoy."

The raven haired teen decided to wait till another time to tell Cloud about his developing feelings, and started to eat the delicious food in front of him.

* * *

Back at the apartment Zack tried to get Cloud to stay over. But Cloud wouldn't hear of it, he was still upset over what Zack had told him. Even though he knew he shouldn't be. _It's not Zack's fault. How could he even fall for a cadet anyway?_ He finally made it back to the barracks and opened the door, Lev was still up.

"Hey! Are you feeling better? Have you been in the infirmary the whole day? Anyway I brought you back some food from the cafeteria like I promised."

Cloud's eyes widened, "Infirmary? I was over at Zack's, didn't he tell you?"

Lev looked at the blonde with a confused look, "No I didn't see Zack today."

* * *

**Alright! Chapter three is done! Wooo! I finished with 7 mins to spare (is trying to make the deadlines that I gave to myself. Anyway just to clear up some stuff at the end, Zack lied on purpose! So he could stay with Cloud for a little longer! Le gasp**

**Anyway Chapter 4 will be out in 2-4 days. Things are starting to heat up!**

**Please review. Thank you**


	4. Without You Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Cloud avoided Zack for the next couple of days. When Zack would approach him, he would turn the other way and run. This made the SOLDIERS heart ache and he wondered why the cadet wouldn't talk to him. Cloud couldn't believe that Zack had lied to him, after he gave him the whole 'I want to be your friend' speech. He thought about asking why Zack had lied to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to Zack yet. On the fourth day of the shunning, Cloud finally decided that he wanted to talk to Zack about this. But… where was Zack? Even when the cadet would run away the SOLDIER always followed and did a horrible job of hiding behind small bushes or around corners. But today, he was no where to be found.

_Oh no…_Cloud thought to himself in a panic. _What if I made him upset and now he's avoiding me. Damn it Zack! I thought you said you were my friend. I guess your disappearance just proves I was wrong._

The young cadet's heart sank as he thought about this. It really hurt him, Zack was so nice to him, but it was all a lie? It hurt even more because the cadet had almost fallen for Zack. But he would never admit to that.

Cloud was walking back to the barracks from basic training while thinking about this. He didn't even notice that Dom had stepped a little ways in front of him, and ran into the bigger cadet. With in seconds Cloud was lifted off the ground by his shirt and slammed against the wall.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Dom glared at Cloud, but noticed for some reason Cloud's eyes didn't hold fear. In fact, they seemed to hold no emotion in them at this time.

Dom barked at the cadet again, "Why aren't you scared?" The blonde did not answer. He wasn't scared, he wanted to get beaten up. Maybe it would knock some sense into him for even thinking that Zack, a 1st class SOLDIER wanted to be his friend. Just as he finished that thought, Dom punched him in the side of the head, but he didn't stop. No he punch the cadet in the side of his head multiple times before noticing that Cloud was not going to react. Dom dropped the blonde, who just slid down the wall onto the ground. The bigger cadet didn't say anything but just walked away. Once Cloud noticed he was gone, he finally gave into his body and passed out.

* * *

He woke up in the infirmary. His vision was a little blurred, but he could see a fuzzy image that was looking down at him. _The nurse?_ Cloud blinked a couple times trying to get his vision to clear a little when he heard a stern voice speak to him.

"Good, you're finally awake." The cadet's vision cleared now as he went into shock as two glowing green eyes looked down on him. It was General Sephiroth. The blonde couldn't even begin to try and form words he was so shocked.

"If you can speak I'd like you to tell me why you were passed out in the hallway." The blonde froze, he did not want to tell the General that he was beaten up. So he laid there hoping the General would think he wasn't ready to speak.

"Well, I'll just ask later. The doctor said you've got a minor concussion, but it's nothing to really worry about. Who ever you got into a fight with did some damage."

The cadet tensed up when he heard this. _So the General knew. I guess it's not that hard to guess that I'm the one who tends to get picked on anyway. After all I'm so small._

In the same stern voice Sephiroth continued, "Well you better head back to the barracks. It's 6:45 now, and dinner should be served soon. Get some ice while you're in the dining hall for that bump." With that the General rose and made his way over to talk to the nurse sitting in the corner of the room that Cloud had not noticed.

The blonde rose from the small blue cot and hopped off. Feeling a little dizzy he held onto a nearby counter and regained his balance before saluting to the General and walking out of the infirmary and back to the barracks.

Sephiroth thought to himself while watching the boy leave._ Zack won't be happy to hear about his little crush being beaten up. After all, he did tell me to keep an eye on the little blonde while he's on his mission._

* * *

It had been five days and the blonde still had not seen Zack. He knew he should get over it but it was really starting to worry him. He wanted to talk to Zack and make everything right between them. But he needed to find Zack first. So he decided to sneak out that night and head to Zack's apartment.

He laid wide awake in bed waiting for the perfect time to sneak out, he figured midnight would be a good time. Lev was already fast asleep and snoring up a storm. The cadet's ears perked up when he heard the alarm clock give a small chirp signaling that it was midnight.

He rose quietly from bed and snuck out the door, hoping his room mate would not wake up. He made it outside and started to run towards the back of one of the buildings. Once he reached it he moved to one of the corners and peered around it, making sure no one was there.

He was just about ready to run to the next building when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The blonde's eyes widened with freight as he was about to give out a scream when another hand was placed firmly over his mouth to prevent him from doing such a thing.

An un-recognizable voice was heard behind him, "Why are you up so late cadet? You should be in your room sleeping."

Then another voice, "It's that Cadet Strife?" Another hand was placed on him and turned him around and he backed up into a wall. He recognized these two as third class SOLDIERS. One had black spiked hair while the other had shaggy brown hair. They must have been on watch duty. The cadet knew he was going to get into trouble for sneaking out, but he did not realize what was about to come.

The black haired SOLDIER pinned Cloud to the wall hard, holding his arms by his wrists above his head. Making the blonde hit his head and wince a little. The SOLDIER just grinned and started to lick the blonde's neck. Cloud's eyes widened more and wondered what was going on. _They aren't going to… to… rape me, are they?_

The SOLDIER then lifted his knee into Cloud's crotch. He wasn't liking this. He didn't want his first time to be like this. He started to cry and scream for them to stop, but the brown haired SOLDIER came closer to Cloud and put a hand over his mouth and started to rip at his clothes. Cloud whimpered when he felt a hand touching his bare side, and tried his best to struggle, but the black haired one pressed his self up against Cloud and began to bite at his neck which made Cloud whimper and cry more.

* * *

Zack had finally gotten back from his mission, it was midnight. He had thought about the cute blonde cadet the entire time he was on the mission, and even though he knew Cloud would be fast asleep by now he was going to walk over to the barracks anyway. Maybe he wasn't asleep because of his friend again. Zack made it to the barracks and was searching for Cloud's when he heard some muffled cries and whimpering in the night. He didn't want to check it out, but for some reason his gut told him that it might be Cloud and there might be something wrong.

He rushed to where he heard the whimpering coming from and stumbled upon a scene he wasn't ready for. He looked at one of the SOLDIERS that was pressing himself against Cloud and kissing his neck, while the other had torn off some of Cloud's shirt and was touching him.

They were touching him. _His_ little blonde chocobo. Zack's eyes became painted with rage and his blood boiled at the sight. He ran towards both of them knocking the black haired one to the ground and grabbing the brown haired one. He continued to punch the brown haired one till he was knocked unconscious then threw him to the ground. He turned his head to the black haired SOLDIER who laid on the ground in disbelief. Zack jumped on top of the other and started to mercilessly punch him till he was also unconscious. He was so blind with fury that he continued to beat the crap out of the other even though he was unconscious. He didn't even hear the faint sobs of Cloud talking to him.

"Zack… Zack… ZACK STOP IT!" Could shouted, he could stand to watch this anymore, they were both beaten to the point of bleeding.

With that Zack snapped back into reality and got off of the black haired SOLDIER and turned, grabbing Cloud forcefully by the wrist and pulling the blonde towards him. Embracing him tightly.

The SOLDIER whispered softly, but loud enough for Cloud to hear, "I'm sorry Cloud… I wasn't here to protect you, but I promise that from now on I will protect you. No matter what."

The blonde had been silent and stunned from all that just happened, he had let it all sink in. He started sobbing into the raven haired SOLDIERS chest, he knew now that he could trust Zack.

"You're staying over at my place tonight. Where I can keep an eye on you. Okay?"

Cloud just nodded not being able to speak because his throat felt swollen from crying to much.

"Well first let's take these guys to Seph, I need to talk to him anyway." Zack picked up the two SOLDIERS and threw them over both of his shoulders and started to walk off, Cloud followed close behind. They re-entered the building and took an elevator up to the 45th floor. When they got to a door labeled 'General Sephiroth' Zack told Cloud to just wait right outside the door and he would be out shortly.

The blonde sat down against the wall right next to the door. Hearing Zack yell about the two SOLDIERS and what they did. This made Cloud relive the whole thing again, and pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed into them again.

Zack walked back out about ten minutes later and saw the blonde crying. The SOLDIER picked him up and carried him home.

* * *

Once at home Zack put down the sobbing boy and got him a glass of water. The blonde stopped sobbing after some time and drank a little of the water. He nervously sat down on the couch and placed his water on the small table in front of the couch then laid down.

"Cloud, why don't you sleep in my room for tonight? I'll sleep on the couch."

The blonde didn't answer, but grabbed Zack's hand and tried to pull him down next to himself on the couch. Zack stared at the spiky blonde for a moment before he understood that Cloud did not want to be alone at all tonight. So Zack grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch, placing the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Cloud had never felt so safe with anyone before. He never wanted to lose this feeling of Zack holding him. The blonde dozed off after a couple of minutes, and Zack whispered to him before he fell asleep too.

"I'll always protect you."

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 4! I thought that this would be a good way to bring the two together, and slap some sense into Cloud that he really cares about Zack. Anyway I'm sorry! It's a day late I know! (Dx) I have a job now and so I've been tired lately, but I'll get used to it soon! And trust me, there will be an update at least every week. (I hate it when people take forever to update). Thanks for reading! Please review! They put smiles on my face.**


	5. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charaters. They belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me.**

**Please Review! It makes me want to write! xD**

It was about 11:30 in the morning when Zack had woken up. He sleepily blinked his eyes open and felt as if his chin was being tickled. He looked down to see the sleeping blonde, the gravity defying spikes were tickling the SOLDIERS chin. The memories of what happened last night started to funnel back into Zack's mind and tightened his arms around the blonde. He figured that Cloud would be still upset when he woke up and Zack needed to find something for them to do as a distraction. Well… Zack could think of a couple things they could do, but they were defiantly not appropriate ideas. _What if I took him around Midgar for the day?_ After what had happened last night Sephiroth was kind enough to personally excuse Cloud from his classes for the day, and no one was going to mess with what Seph said. Seph also figured that Zack was not going to leave the blonde alone to sulk and there would be no convincing Zack into coming to work, so he gave the day off to Zack also.

Zack decided that showing the blonde around Midgar would be a good enough distraction. But now the SOLDIERS mind was flooded with thoughts of things he wanted to do with Cloud, dirty things. He looked down at the cute blonde he was holding onto. Cloud's soft pink lips seemed to be calling out to Zack. Slowly the raven haired SOLDIER made his way downward a little so he would be face to face with his sleeping beauty. This only made temptation worse. Zack swallowed hard and moved his face close to Cloud's, they're lips almost touching till Cloud started moving about and Zack pulled back nervously.

"Mmm…" That blonde rubbed his eyes and tried to get them to focus. Then he noticed the strong arms that were wrapped around him and was a little scared to open his eyes to Zack's award winning grin.

"..Zack?"

"Good morning Spiky!"

"What time is it?" Cloud questioned and looked around.

"It's about 11:45 now."

"What?! Shit! I'm so late for classes!" Cloud squirmed in Zack's arms which only made Zack hold even tighter to the blonde. He wasn't ready to let Cloud go.

"Zack, let go! I'm already late enough!" The blonde begged.

Zack stared into Cloud's eyes and said sternly, "You don't have classes today. Seph excused you."

"Why?" It wasn't that Cloud didn't know why, it was just a reaction to blurt that out.

"Because.." the SOLDIER was a little reluctant to say it because he wanted Cloud to forget about what happened, not tell him about it again. "Just because, okay?" Zack tightened his grip on Cloud.

Cloud just nodded as a response, fighting back some tears. He was still shaken up from what had happened, he wanted to hold onto Zack forever. _Zack's into girls though, I've heard the stories. Wait, what am I saying? I'm not gay… but… I feel like I lo-._ Cloud shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and pushed a little bit away from Zack. He was uncomfortable due to his thoughts.

"Uhm… Zack?"

"Yes Spiky?"

"Can you please let go of me?"

The SOLDIER was a little disappointed at hearing this, but he would to whatever Cloud wanted. No matter what it was. He let go of Cloud reluctantly, but tried his best not to let it show.

"You want to take a shower Spiky? I could wash your back for you!" Zack said with a grin as he got off of the couch.

Cloud blushed and tried to hide his face, "N-No thanks. I can do it myself." He rushed into the bathroom and looked at his beet red face. _Do I really have feelings for him?_ He thought when Zack called from opposite the door.

"Towels are under the sink!"

Cloud replied quickly, "Thanks." And turned the shower on.

* * *

Zack couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous Cloud seemed to be acting. _Putting that aside, what should we do about food? Maybe I could cook him something! Hmm… then again maybe not. I baked cookies for Seph for Christmas last year and when I went to ask him how he liked them they told me he was in the infirmary. Maybe we should just go out and eat. Like a date!_ With that Zack perked up quite a bit and got changed happily. Hearing the shower water turn off he waited patiently on the couch watching tv.

The blonde walked outside and into the living room; dressed but still drying his hair with the towel.

"Where should I put this?" Cloud asked and glanced over at Zack who seemed to be beaming with joy.

"Just put it on the ground, I'll clean it up later." The blonde gave Zack a slight glare knowing that he would not clean it up later, judging by what Zack's room was like last time he was over. Being the cleanly person Cloud was, he went into the kitchen where he found a washer and dryer and stuck the towel in the washer.

"You didn't have to do that Spiky. I would have gotten to it eventually." Zack still held a giant grin on his face.

The blonde walked over and sarcastically said, "I'm sure you would have."

Zack just gave a sheepish grin in response, "So Spiky. I thought we would go out since we both have today off. So let's go!" He grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him out the door and down to his motorcycle and quickly shoved the helmet over the blonde spikes.

Everything happened quickly and before Cloud realized what was happening he was on the motorcycle with his arms wrapped tightly around Zack as they zoomed out of the small driveway. Cloud pressed himself up against Zack, he still wasn't used to how quickly Zack drove. So he did what he did last time; closed his eyes and lost himself in Zack's scent. He would never get tired of it.

* * *

It wasn't too long till they came to a stop.

"I thought you might want to eat first since it's around lunch time. It's nothing special but they have great hotdogs and fries." Zack said while getting off the bike after Cloud.

They walked inside, but instead of being seated they found their own booth.

"Tell me when you know what you want. You have to go up and order the food yourself."

The blonde nodded and decided to go with what Zack had suggested to be their best.

The SOLDIER stood, "Alright, be right back." He made his way up to the counter and ordered. Instead of coming back he stayed up there and waited for the food before bring it back to eat with Cloud.

* * *

They made they're way out of the diner and Cloud started to walk towards Zack's bike before he felt his hand being grasped by another.

"We're going this way Spiky. The place I want to show you isn't too far off. So we can walk."

"Alright." That was all Cloud could get out of his mouth. He was bright red again because he was no holding hands with Zack.

A couple minutes later Cloud was being dragged through some dirty glass doors, but to his surprise he walked into what could only be described as an indoor carnival. The place had a Ferris wheel which extended upwards in the building to what he thought was about 3 stories, a bunch of smaller rides, and many carnival games. Cloud had never been to a carnival and his eyes gleamed with awe from the sight.

The SOLDIER tugged at Cloud's arm, "Come on, don't just stand there! Let's go have some fun on our date."

Zack closed his mouth immediately after he said the word 'date' and turned around. He didn't mean to say date, he knew that this would creep Cloud out and that's the last thing he wanted. Cloud had finally started to trust Zack more and he didn't want to scare him off because he had feelings for him. Strangely, Cloud didn't pull away.

The blonde just smiled at Zack, "Alright!" Cloud was too distracted by all the commotion around him that his brain didn't even register that Zack said 'date'.

Zack just smiled and tugged Cloud off to play some of the small games. They played a couple ring toss games and lost, which upset the SOLDIER because he wanted to win something for Cloud. Then they went to play a throwing game, where you have to knock down three bottles. Cloud had bad aim and missed all three of his turns. This was it. This was Zack's chance to win something for the cute little blonde that he was head over heels in love with. He placed down some gil and did his best to aim his first ball at the bottles. Miss. _Focus Zack, focus._ He tried again, and we rewarded with another miss. His heart started to race as he picked up the last ball, his last chance to win something for Cloud. He threw it and finally he knocked down all three bottles. The SOLDIER now had the biggest grin on his face that the blonde had ever seen.

The SOLDIER turned towards Cloud and asked, "Which one do you like Spiky? You can have any one you want." He pointed to the stuffed animals that hung on the walls.

The blondes eyes scanned the wall before stopping at a small blue puppy. He pointed up to it, "That one."

* * *

They had wandered around different other games, once and awhile stopping to get cotton candy or popcorn. Cloud had made it quite clear that he didn't want to go on any rides because he had motion sickness. It was 9:00 pm and the place would be shutting down soon. He finally pulled together enough courage to get in line with Zack for the Ferris wheel.

Zack gave the blonde a questioned look, "A-are you sure you want to? What about your motion sickness?"

"I'll be fine. I promise." Cloud stared up the Ferris wheel where he for the first time noticed that the top of the Ferris wheel reached outside of the building because there was an opening in the ceiling.

It was their turn to get into one of the small little pods, they each took a seat across from each other and the ride started to move and bring them upwards. They were only a little ways up when Cloud looked down and remembered his fear of heights too. Absently mindedly he threw himself over into Zack's arms and buried his face in the others chest.

"What's wrong Cloud? Are you not feeling well?" Zack questioned in a concerned voice.

Cloud just mumbled and stuttered back, "Y-yeah.. I… I'll be fine.. I just… f-forgot that I h-hate heights.."

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud protectively, holding him close to comfort him. He could feel the small blonde's heart racing and his small body trembling. The Ferris wheel had brought them to the very top and stopped completely. The blonde shook thinking something was wrong.

"Wh-why have we stopped?"

"It's okay, they stop it no and then. Don't worry… I'm here for you. Look at the scenery Cloud, it's beautiful, just don't look down."

The SOLDIERS tone of voice was sincere and Cloud lifted his head up to stare out the window. It was beautiful, the city was all lit up and you could see the stars and a huge full moon. Zack didn't take his eyes off of Cloud though.

"It is beautiful." Cloud turned his head back to look up at Zack's, feeling his face heat up a little. His heart started pounding from being so close to the SOLDIER, but he didn't want to pull away. Zack leaned his face in closer to Cloud's, this was the perfect moment and he knew it. He leaned in further and closed the gap between their lips, kissing Cloud's soft pink lips. Cloud didn't pull away, but pressed back into Zack's kiss. Both of their hearts raced as they enjoyed the moment that they both had waited for and had wanted for a long time.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5! Their first kiss!! Well chapter 6 will be out in about a week! Please review! It fuels me to write more! Love you all.**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry everyone! I've been on vacation and I still am! So I apologize for the late posting and for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise! It's just hard to fit in time to write right now since my vacation and all. Also doing some college visits. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me**

* * *

Cloud woke up slowly, still in pure bliss from being with Zack the night before. He wasn't ready to go back to classes, and he just knew that Lev was going to interrogate him again. Lev had done the same thing last night. The blonde didn't blame him, after all he did disappear during the night then wasn't at classes. He didn't even make it home till 11 the night before. He couldn't tell Lev that he kissed Zack though, Lev might freak out.

"Hey you. I know you're awake." Lev stood over the blonde's bed and smiled evilly at him, "You're going to tell me where you were."

"No Lev." Cloud rose from bed and started to pull his cadet uniform on slowly, still half asleep.

"Oh come on Cloud!" Lev pouted, "I was worried about you! It's the least you could do."

"Lev… It's something I just don't want to talk about… ever again." The cadet gazed down at the floor with a sad look in his eyes. Lev saw this and decided not to pressure the subject anymore but wanted to reassure the blonde.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about anything Cloud you can tell me." Lev made his way over to where Cloud was now standing and getting dressed. He put an arm on Cloud's shoulder and gave him a friendly pat.

"Thanks Lev, I couldn't have asked for a better room mate."

Cloud finished putting his uniform on and stood at the door obviously waiting for Lev. Lev just told him to go on ahead and he would catch up. The blonde just nodded and smiled before running out the door. Lev watched in surprise. _Did Cloud, the sad looking, non-talkative, Cloud, just smile? Not only that but… when I put my hand on his shoulder… He didn't flinch or pull away like he normally did. Something happened, something important._

--

The blonde cadet couldn't help but smile the entire way to the classroom. He and Zack had _kissed_ the night before and every time he thought about it he got butterflies in his stomach. The only thing was that Zack had to leave on a mission this morning, this worried Cloud the night before when Zack told him. Thankfully Zack understood; Cloud had never really had anyone in his life that he cared so much about before. Now he had Zack, and he was scared that something might happen to his newly found lover. Zack reassured him at least a billion times that nothing would happen. Finally the blonde had calmed down. Other than Zack being away nothing was going to bring Cloud down today. Nothing.

--

The young cadet was still smiling on his way to lunch as he fingered the key in his pocket. The night before, Zack had given the blonde a key to his apartment so Cloud could water Zack's plants while he was away. Of course Cloud was more than happy to go over, even if Zack wasn't there he found a relaxing feeling at Zack's place.

Cloud ate his lunch quickly and ran off out of the building towards Zack's place. He seemed to be emitting rays of happy. He turned to walk up the concrete steps up to Zack's door as his eyes caught a brunette girl standing at the top of them. She seemed to be contemplating if she should knock on the door or not. Cloud took one step up the stairs and the girl turned to him with a surprised look. She hadn't noticed him.

"Uh do you need something from this residence?" Cloud asked the girl, now getting a closer look at her. She had a long brown ponytail and a set of bangs in front of her face, all of these seemed to curl. She wore a light pink bow in her ponytail and wore a blue sun dress with flip flops. She was very pretty, but the cadet was curious as to why she was in front of his boyfriend's house. _Wait. Can I even call him my boyfriend yet? We only kissed. I guess I can, he wouldn't kiss me unless he loved me. Right?_

"Well… I'm looking for my boyfriend. His name is Zack."

The blonde's eyes widened as he heard that name. _Wrong._ _Zack has a girlfriend? Then why would he kiss me? So… I really am nothing more than a plaything for him._ Without knowing it tears had begun to stream down his face and the brunette looked at Cloud with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She questioned in a sweet voice that could bring smiles to anyone, but today brought anger and sadness to Cloud. He couldn't speak words but just shook his head and ran off back to the barracks crying the entire way.

--

He ran into his room and slammed the door behind him, ignoring the questioning look that Lev was giving him. He ran over to his bed and covered himself in his blankets and sobbed into his pillow. Lev's heart sank at the sight of the blonde crying and moved from his bed over to Cloud's.

"Cloud? What's wrong?"

Cloud could only choke out a broken response, "He… me… toy… her… why…"

Lev felt his heartbreaking. He didn't know when, but over the time he had spent with the blonde he had developed feelings for him. He couldn't understand what was wrong but he wanted to comfort Cloud no matter what. He lifted up Cloud's blanket and lay next to him pulling him close and wrapping his arms around the quaking blonde. It was now or never.

"Cloud… please don't cry. I can't stand it."

The blonde looked up at Lev with those big beautiful blue eyes that were still drenched with tears. Lev tried his best to be calm.

"Cloud… I think I've fallen in love with you."

For the second time today Cloud's eyes widened and somehow managed to squeak out a response.

"Wh-what?"

**Uh oh! Lots to look forward to in the next chapter! Please review! The next chapter will be amazing and will be out in about a week! Thanks everyone.**


	7. Forgive

**I'm sorry, I'm really late again. Lot's of stuff going on. Trying to make the chapters a little longer. I'm so sorry it took forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me.**

**--**

Was Cloud hearing right? Lev loved him? The blonde strained his mind with thinking about what Lev had said. _This must be a joke._ Cloud thought this through many more times trying to figure out what was going on. Things were happening so quickly. First Zack has a girlfriend, thinking about this made Cloud's face turned into a pained one. Second Lev confesses that he has feelings for the blonde. The blonde started to feel a warm sensation through out his body, even if Zack had used him, he know knew that he did have someone that cared for him, Lev. Although… it just wasn't the same; Zack made that cadet's heart flutter and put butterflies in his stomach. But with Lev it was more like… brotherly love? At this point Cloud would take any love he was given. After all Zack had just torn his heart out. _Zack…_

"Cloud?" Lev questioned.

Quickly Cloud pressed his chapped lips up against Lev's hot one's. He didn't love Lev like that really, it was more pay back than anything. If Zack had a girlfriend then as much as it pained the cadet, he would have to move on. Lev would take good care of Cloud.

The blonde was surprised when Lev had pulled away from the kiss.

Staring at Lev he asked, "What's the matter? It's what you want isn't it?"

The other gave a warm smile, "I only want it if you mean it. But I can see in your eyes that there is someone else, and that I don't make you feel the way this other person does."

Lev rose out of the bed, still smiling at Cloud.

"But you know… If you really care about this certain someone, why did you kiss me?"

The blonde looked away not wanting to tell Lev that he used him. The one thing that Zack did to Cloud was use him, and now Cloud was using Lev. But what Lev said was true, Cloud cared about Zack so much. _There's no way I'm letting him go. I want to have him kiss me and only me._ The blonde quickly sat up in bed and made his way to the door. _I'm not losing to her!_

"Thanks Lev." The cadet said as he walked out the door, and made his way to Zack's apartment. Lev just smiled.

--

"Stupid Reno. Tricking me into thinking I have an important mission." Zack cursed as he arrived at his apartment. He looked up the stairs and met eyes with his brunette girlfriend.

"Hello Zack!" She almost yelled.

"Hey Aerith, thanks for coming by." He walked up the steps and unlocked the door, motioning for her to enter and make herself comfortable.

She sat in the middle of Zack's couch, while Zack sat next to her, but on the edge of the couch.

"So… You called me here to break up with me didn't you?" Upon hearing this Zack's eyes widened and he found himself staring at her in awe. _How did she know?_

Aerith giggled, "It's alright, but is it that little blonde boy that you've fallen for? The one with the blue eyes."

"Y-You know him?" Zack stuttered, in amazement that Aerith was okay with this.

"I don't know him, but he came by while I was waiting for you. I've made a horrible mistake then. I told him I was your girlfriend, and he ran off crying." Zack's eyes widened in fear, and quickly got up to go to the door and try to find Cloud. When he opened it though he found an out of breath blonde about to unlock the door. The blonde knew that Zack was going to be on a mission, but he came back to tell the girl to leave. Since he didn't see her waiting in front of the door anymore he decided that maybe she had a key and went inside.

Cloud had an angry scowl on his face, and Zack just stared not being able to form words and being slightly afraid of the death stared Cloud was giving him. The blonde tried to get the thoughts in his mind together, but his body had another thing in mind. Swiftly Cloud brought his hand up and slapped Zack across his left cheek, leaving a red hand mark.

"You jerk!" Cloud was almost in tears now. "You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me?"

Zack didn't move, not even when he was slapped.

Aerith spoke up, "Actually, EX-girlfriend. He dumped me for you."

That should have been a bitter sentence, but there was no trace of bitterness in her voice. She got up and made her way over to the door.

"I'm sorry about the confusion, but Zack just dumped me for you. So please give him a second chance, he really cares about you." With that she walked out the door, putting a re assuring hand on Cloud's shoulder before walking down the stairs.

Cloud watched as the brunette disappeared down the cement stair case. He felt a strong hand grab his wrist and was pulled into a strong embrace, a wave of Zack's scent washed over Cloud.

"I'm so sorry Cloud. At the carnival I knew that I wanted to be with you. But I had to break up with Aerith first. Please forgive me, I can't be without you."

The blonde clung to Zack's shirt, getting it wet with his tears.

"Please don't cry anymore." Zack rubbed the cadet's back.

"I… I can't be without you either Zack."

"Then... will you be my boyfriend Cloud?"

These words were what Cloud unknowingly had wanted all along. He couldn't speak and just nodded before looking up at Zack and pressing his lips against Zack's. Engaging in a passionate kiss.

--

Aerith felt a smile spread across her face and stepped out of hiding under the stairs. _I wish you both luck._

_--_

**Weee Kay so we will see more of Aerith! But yay! They made up and now they're together!! Woo! Please review.**


	8. Party

**Argh! Sorry about the long wait! Please forgive me.. Honestly, I've been hit with a lazy bug. Sorry. But I pulled out the longest chapter yet! Woo! So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me**

"A party?" The blonde asked and looked up to the raven haired teenager.

"Yeah, a couple of my friends are throwing one and they said I could invite who ever I wanted. I want to invite you." Zack grinned at the thought of seeing Cloud just a bit tipsy. He was sure the younger boy had never had even a sip of alcohol in his life, and Zack knew his friends would have a lot of booze. Plus, if Cloud got drunk enough maybe Zack could convince the blonde to dance with him.

"… Why are you grinning like that?" The blonde questioned.

Zack snapped out of his day dreams of being able to grind against the small blonde, "Um.. uh.. no reason. So what do you say? Are you gonna go with me?"

Discomforted played over Cloud's face. He wasn't sure if he was ready to make it public to everyone that he and Zack were together. Sure he liked Zack, but he knew that people would make a scene about it. The older male saw right through what was bothering Cloud and spoke up.

"Don't worry. We'll go like we're just friends, okay?"

Cloud smiled and nodded his head. It had been about three weeks since they had been together. Honestly, those were the best three weeks of Cloud's entire life. He wasn't sure if he even deserved to have such a great boyfriend like Zack. All the older male ever did was make Cloud feel as if he was on top of the world. Never did Zack pressure Cloud into doing anything he didn't want to. It embarrassed Cloud that he was still too shy to go past small pecks on the lips with Zack, but at the same time Zack understood and never forced anything.

"Well then! How about we go out and buy you some new clothes for this party." Even though Zack now knew he wouldn't be able to dance with the blonde, the least he could do was get him some clothes that showed off his body. That way Zack could secretly steal glances of Cloud without letting anyone know they were together.

"Clothes? Is this a fancy party where I need a tux or something?" Cloud grimaced at the thought of wearing something to formal.

Zack couldn't help but laugh when the thought of his friends in tuxedos, "Nah, nothing like that. We're just going to get you some party clothes."

The blonde didn't really understand what 'party clothes' meant, but he guessed that he would find out sooner or later.

--

Cloud glared at the piece of clothing that was being held up in front of him. _What the hell is that? It doesn't look like it covers much.._

"Zack.. Is this shirt for little kids?"

"No. It's supposed to be like that. It'll show off your stomach and those curves."

Cloud became outraged, "What curves?!"

"Well not curves really, but you do have a small, woman like figure."

"I'm not a girl! I'm not wearing that!" The blonde didn't know how loud he was yelling, but the middle aged cashiers in the store were watching the two with terrified eyes.

"Fiiine. But I'm telling you, you'd be the hottest thing at the party if you wore that." Zack chuckled, as Cloud turned to glare at nothing in particular. It might have been wrong, but Zack actually secretly enjoyed when Cloud was mad. It was a mystery, but somehow Cloud became even more adorable when he was mad.

The older teen continued to search the racks of clothing while pulling an angry Cloud along with him.

"Hmm… How about this?" The raven haired male pulled out a plain black tank top. There was no way Cloud could refuse this one, nothing was wrong with it. Or so that's what the SOLDIER hoped since Cloud and turned down almost every top in the store.

Cloud turned his head and looked the tank top up and down, making sure that Zack wasn't trying to hide some lettering on it that might say 'boy toy' or something else to make Cloud embarrassed. Alas he found nothing wrong with it and nodded his head.

"That's fine, are we done now?" He didn't want to seem cold, he was glad that he could get some new clothes, even if it wasn't much. But Zack said he was going to pay since he knew Cloud didn't make much as a cadet. Still, it didn't sit well with Cloud, he didn't need Zack to baby him, and taking his money just seemed wrong.

"Of course not! We still need to find you some pants, accessories, and maybe some new shoes! Oh, what about a man thong?" Zack chuckled more, but was instantly cut off when he felt a blow hit the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He glanced over at Cloud and gave the best puppy dog face he could.

Cloud looked down and gave a mumbled response, "Don't say stuff like that in public.."

Maybe Zack had gone a little too far with that last comment, but he couldn't help it. After all he was Zack Fair. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he glanced over to the blonde once more, he was still looking down slightly, but Zack could see he had a deep red blush on his face. The older teen gave a soft smile and put a hand on Cloud's chin. Bring up the younger's face and capturing his lips softly. When Zack pulled back Cloud's eyes were wide and he was so red he seemed like he was turning purple. Once Cloud snapped out of his daze he smiled and got on his toes to return Zack's kiss.

After an hour or so they both found a pair of pants for Cloud which they both agreed on, along with some shoes. But Zack hid the accessories from Cloud, telling him it was a surprise for later.

--

Once they got back to Zack's apartment they both showed. Not together, even though tried and begged and reassured Cloud that he wouldn't try anything. To Zack's despair Cloud would not budge on the subject so they showered separately. Zack showered first, then Cloud. Cloud also got dressed in the bathroom and an eager Zack waited on the couch. Zack was dressed in a tightly fitted black t-shirt, which showed off his muscular body perfectly. He also wore baggy jeans with his combat boots. Finally, it seemed like forever in Zack's mind, the bathroom door cracked open and he heard a soft voice.

"Zack? I don't know about this.."

"Come on, let me see. I'm sure you look great." Cloud just knew Zack was grinning even though he couldn't see the other. Reluctantly he opened the door more and walked into the living room, and stood in front of Zack.

All the SOLDIER could do was stare with his mouth open. Cloud was just so.. beautiful. As much as he would never like to admit it because it seemed to 'girly' but Cloud was just stunning. He was wearing a tightly fit black tank top, and even though he did not have muscles yet it showed off his body. And in Zack's eyes his body was amazing. His pants were black and baggy with lots of pockets. The bottoms were tucking into his new boots, and he wore a cluster of black bracelets on his left arm.

"Z..Zack?" The way the SOLDIER was staring confused Cloud slightly. He didn't know if it was a good thing or if it was a bad thing. Did he really look that bad?

"Sorry.. You look amazing Cloud."

Cloud stuttered on his words when he responded, "D.. Do you r-really think so?"

Zack smiled softly and rose from the couch and made his way over to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Really. You look great." The SOLDIER let out a soft sigh. He didn't really want to do this next part, but he knew if he didn't he would kick himself for the rest of the night. Zack quickly grabbed Cloud's wrists and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out handcuffs, brought both of Cloud's arms behind his back and handcuffed him all in one swift movement. Of course Cloud struggled, he wasn't sure what was going on. What was Zack going to do to him? Was Zack not able to stand just kisses anymore and take Cloud against his will? _No_, Cloud though, _Zack would never do anything like that._

Before he knew it, Cloud was lifted up bridal style by Zack and taken into the bathroom. Of course Cloud struggled, he knew if Zack had to handcuff him that it was something he wasn't going to like.

"Calm down. It's nothing bad. Just something that will go nicely with your outfit tonight. I just want to make sure you don't run away before I'm done." Zack smiled and placed Cloud on the toilet, all Cloud could do was sigh and hope Zack wasn't going to put makeup on him.

Twenty minutes later Zack emerged from the bathroom with a grin on his face. He un handcuffed Cloud and waited outside the bathroom while Cloud looked at himself in the mirror.

"ZACK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cloud yelled so loudly he was sure the neighbors must have been frightened.

"Aww, don't be mad. It matches your eyes."

The blonde furiously stepped out of the bathroom and stormed towards Zack.

"I don't care if it matches my eyes! How dare you dye the tips of my hair blue!" Before Cloud could yell more, Zack had lent down a little and kissed him softly. In an instant Cloud completely forgot that he was mad and wrapped his arms around the others neck.

They broke the kiss for air and Zack smiled down at the other, "Come on. They be mad if we don't show up soon."

--

"Zack where are we going?" The blonde asked as they got into an elevator in the main building.

"To the party. They live in the building apartments." Zack pressed the button for the 74th floor and the elevator started moving to that floor.

"Won't it be crowded then?" Cloud frowned slightly, he didn't really like being around that many people.

"Nah, not too bad. The entire floor is taking part in it. So that's about ten different apartments that the people will be spread out in, along with the hall way."

The cadet gave a sigh of relief just before the doors opened to show the utter chaos of the 74th floor. There were people lying unconscious in the hallway, most likely from drinking too much already. The place smelt of booze and throw up. Cloud scrunched his face in disgust and wished he could turn around and leave. But Zack grabbed his arm and pulled him to the 5th apartment.

"Zack! I was wondering where you were yo!"

Cloud lifted his head to wear the voice came from and saw a red headed man a little shorter that Zack with a beer in his hand making his way over to the two of them.

"Yeah sorry. My friend here doesn't really have any clothes since he's still a cadet and all."

The red headed eyed Cloud up and down before a smirk played across his face.

"You're really cute blondie." The red head moved his face close to Cloud and spoke softly, "I'm Reno. It's nice to meet you yo."

Zack tried his best not to be irritated that one of his good friends was hitting on his boyfriend. But there was nothing that he could do about it because at this party he and Cloud were just friends. Thankfully Cloud moved back from Reno.

"Hmm? You're the shy type huh?" Cloud nodded slowly.

Zack quickly spoke up, he didn't want Reno to start hitting on his boyfriend, "His name is Cloud. He can be shy at times, but uh.. how about we get some beers. That might loosen him up a little."

Reno smirked, "Come on Zack. Beer? Now that you're here the party has officially started. I'll get the shot glasses." With that Reno ran off into his kitchen to get shot glasses and vodka for them.

"Shit.." Zack turned to Cloud quickly, "Have you ever had alcohol before?"

The blonde looked away, "N.. No.."

"Don't drink too much okay? I don't want you dying from alcohol poisoning or something." Zack smiled softly.

Before Cloud could respond Reno was back from the kitchen and placed 8 shot glasses around a small table in his small living room.

"Let's see who can hold their liquor the best, Zack, Cloud, come join us."

_Sweet Shiva, _Zack thought, _A drinking game? But Cloud has never had alcohol before._ Zack opened his mouth to speak and tell Reno that it might not be a good idea in Cloud's case, but Cloud quickly put a hand over Zack's mouth.

In a bitter voice Cloud mumbled, "I'm not a baby." And made his way over to the table, making sure to sit on the other side of Reno out of fear if he sat next to him.

With a frown Zack made his way over to the table and sat next to Cloud. Reno poured the drinks and the shot contest began.

--

They had just taken shot number 7. Two people had already passed out, Reno and Zack seemed un phased by the alcohol still. The three other guys seemed a little tipsy, but still ready to go. Cloud on the other hand was visibly swaying back and forth and laughing uncontrollably at nothing.

Reno sat there the entire time with a smirk on his face, "I like this kid yo. He's fun to be drunk with."

Although Zack was worried he smiled and waited for his 8th shot. He downed it easily along with Reno and the others, but Cloud stopped halfway through. He had the small glass still tilted to his face, but seemed to be frozen there.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and Reno mumbled, "Uh oh.. bathroom is down the hall on the left."

Just as that was said Cloud got up and ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach in the toilet. Thankfully everyone who was watching cleared a path quickly, not wanting to be puked on. Zack was about to stand and follow Cloud to make sure he was okay, but was quickly shoved back down by Reno.

"We ain't done yet yo. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

--

Cloud was leaning against the wall opposite of the toilet. He had just thrown up about 4 times, but it wasn't helping him sober up yet.

"Hey there little guy. You okay?"

The blonde looked up, but quickly looked back away because the light in the bathroom was too bright.

"Haha. Don't hurt yourself now. Come with us, we'll make you better."

_Us? _Cloud didn't have much time to think about what was happening. The alcohol was slowing him down, and before he knew it he had been picked up by two guys and lead out of the bathroom. He had no idea where he had been taken nor how he had gotten there, but he was sure he was still on the 74th floor.

The people lightly placed him against a wall. It was quieter in the room which helped a lot since Cloud's head had started to pound. But where was he? He looked around more before one of the guys approached him.

"Here." He shoved a pill of some sort in front of Cloud's face. "Take this." He smirked. "It'll make you feel _all_ better."

The cadet took the pill and examined it for a moment, then swallowed it quickly. The other man was still smirking. "It'll take a couple minutes for it to work."

--

Finally the drinking game had ended. Zack won. Surprisingly even after 12 shots he was still fine, he knew how to hold his liquor well. He made his way to the bathroom that Cloud _should_ have been in, but was no where to be found. Panic started to rise in Zack as he asked the people if they had seen the blonde leave. Everyone was too drunk and didn't notice a thing. _What if Cloud is in danger? I have to find him!_

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 8! Finally! Sorry about the long wait. Please Review!**


	9. Freak Out

**Soo. You were all wrong! Bwahahahaha! It wasn't date rape! You'll find out what it was though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix!**

_

* * *

Where was he?!_ Zack was practically breaking down every door on that floor looking for the blonde. He hoped and hoped that he had not been taken out of the building. The third apartment that Zack had arrived at was the noisiest of all. Slowly he pushed himself through the crowd of dancing drunken idiots and into the small hallway of the apartment. There were two doors; one was the bathroom and was wide open with people puking in it, the second door was strangely closed. He figured all of the rooms would be open with this many people here. Quickly he made his way over, grimacing as he walked past the bathroom and heard someone emptying their stomach.

--

_Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? _Cloud opened his eyes to nothing but darkness, trying to get up he found that his limbs felt like lead weights. _What the.. hell.._ Squinting his eyes he could barely make out a figure that was moving around the room. _Who was that? _A warming feeling started to spread through the small blonde's body, starting with his stomach. It reached slowly down to his toes, then to his finger tips and up to his head. No longer did his body feel like a weight, he felt as light as a feather now. Slowly he sat up.

A warm echoing voice vibrated in Cloud's mind, "Ah.. It must be working on him now.."

"Wh..who's there?" Cloud saw the dark figure moving closer to him, but for some reason he wasn't afraid. He felt as if he could stare down a pack of hungry wolves without hesitation. In Cloud's mind that sounded like a good idea right now, if only he knew where the Zoo was.

Soft chuckles came from the dark figure, "No one's here. Just a hamburger."

Cloud squinted harder to try and see through the darkness. Surely enough, the dark figure that was speaking to him was in fact a hamburger. A big hamburger, but a hamburger none the less. The blonde's body moved by itself and started towards the hamburger. _I wonder.. What it taste like._ Before he could reach his destination the darkness disappeared as the door to the room was swung open violently. Cloud was terrified and backed into a corner.

"Cloud! Oh thank Gaia you're okay." Zack walked over to the blonde and cupped his cheek. Inspecting every inch of the cadet to be sure that he was fine.

"Z.. Zack?" Cloud looked around the room. "Where did the hamburger go?"

Zack raised an eyebrow, "The hamburger?"

"I was talking to a giant hamburger before you came in. He was sitting over there." The cadet pointed to the bed.

The SOLDIER gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah.. I think we better get you home."

The warming sensation was growing in Cloud, his mind was racing. All he wanted to do was be pressed up against Zack. Cloud tackled Zack to the floor, pressing his body as close as possible to Zack's.

"C-Cloud?"

"Mm" Was the only response that Cloud gave.

"Cloud.. You should really get off. I don't want to do anything to you while you're drunk." Zack didn't know that there was another reason as to why Cloud was acting like a little cuddle bug. He looked down to see Cloud happily snuggled into his chest with a light blush across his face. _Eh.. Nothing bad will happen._ Wrapping his arms around the small blonde he left out a content sigh. He didn't care if anyone walked in and saw them cuddling, he loved Cloud and was happy he was finally warming up to the him, even if he was drunk.

It was hard for Zack to keep calm though. He had imagined doing stuff to Cloud everyday. Zack stared intently at the ceiling, _cold showers, cold showers, cold show-_.

A soft pant escaped Zack's mouth as Cloud ground their hips together. All Zack could do was stare at the blonde in bewilderment, this was exactly what he wanted. He thought he could keep control, but the blonde was pushing it. _No! It's wrong to take advantage of him while he's drunk. No Zack! No!_

The music from the living room was flowing through Cloud's ears. He wanted to be close to Zack, but these clothes they were getting in the way. Cloud lifted himself and straddled Zack, slipping his hands under Zack's shirt and lifting it.

"Alright. That's enough." Zack lifted the blonde off of him and got up. "We're going home. You're too drunk."

"But Zaaaack." Cloud tried pleading with him, he was very upset that the warmth the other was giving him was gone. Before he could protest anymore Zack had already tugged him off the ground by his arm and was dragging him into the apartment living room.

Horror struck Cloud as he looked around at the people. _What are they.._ No one had eyes or mouths, just black holes where they should have been. They all seemed to be laughing at him one moment, then screeching at him the next. The cadet was froze in one spot in fear. Slowly, inch by inch, they started to close in around Cloud. He did the only thing he could in that moment and started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Demons! Demons! Get away from me!"

Zack stared at the cadet, "What the hell?"

He moved back towards Cloud to see what was the matter.

Zack lightly touched Cloud's shoulder, when the cadet looked up at Zack he noticed that most of Cloud's eye had been taken over by his pupil and was covered in a cold sweat. Something wasn't right.

Cloud smiled up at Zack when he noticed that it was someone familiar, but it didn't take long for that to change. Zack's face started morphing, black holes were forming where his eyes were and blood started to drip from his mouth and forehead. He started to kick and thrash to get away. Zack reacted quickly though and pulled Cloud up and into his arms. He needed to get Cloud to the hospital.

--

Thankfully the hospital wasn't far because for a little more than half the walk there Cloud was kicking and screaming for Zack to let go of him and repeating that he didn't want to die. Finally for the last block of the walk to the hospital Cloud had calmed down, but he was still terrified. His eyes were wide with fear as he gazed up at Zack and repeated, "Kill me quickly." He had given up hope of escaping and thought that if he were going to be killed he could at least beg for a quick death. All Zack could think of was that he though Zack was some sort of blood thirsty monster.

Sadly the cadet started thrashing and screaming again as they entered the hospital. Quickly the nurses took him and brought him to a room and told Zack that he would have to wait. It broke Zack's heart as five nurses carried a screaming and now crying Cloud down the hallway.

It was about two hours later when a doctor emerged from the double doors of the waiting room and made his way over to Zack.

In a low booming voice the doctor said, "Well we ran some tests on him and found out the problem." He drew a small breath before continuing. "He had apparently taken something called ecstasy."

"What?!" Zack couldn't help but yell out of disbelief.

"Please try to keep your voice down." Zack nodded and let the doctor continue. "He's fine now. I guess you could say he had what we would call a 'bad trip'. But he's calmed down now and fallen asleep. You can go see him if you'd like. He's the fifth door on the right." With that the doctor got up and went to talk with a nurse at the desk.

Zack quickly made his way down the hallway and found Cloud's room. And sure enough there he was, sleeping like an angel. The SOLDIER found a chair and placed it next to Cloud's bed and was going to stay there the entire night. He was eager to ask Cloud why he had taken ecstasy, and where he got it for that matter. For now though he would let the blonde sleep, he had a long night.

**There you have it! Chapter 9! Sorry it's a short one again. I put off my summer homework and now school is starting in a week and I need to finish it all. So hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review and thanks for everyone that does review!**


End file.
